


No Promises

by the_welsh_woman



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: August Walker - Freeform, Dark, Dark August Walker, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader is of age, Reader is of age but likes to tease August, Restraints, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, deep penetration, showering, showering together, silken gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_welsh_woman/pseuds/the_welsh_woman
Summary: August must have been in a generous mood, for as bratty as you were at dinner, you deserved a more extreme punishment than what you got.This is NOT ddgl. This is an adult relationship with Dom/sub elements.
Relationships: August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You, August waker x you, August walker - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for reading. You can find me as thetaoofzoe on tumblr.

You wriggled against the restraints that tethered you to the head of the bed. The rough edged leather cuffs raked against your tender raw wrists and you tried to quietly suck in an anguished breath. But, as you had been told to remain silent and still, your unintended disobedience earned a hard, jarring thrust into your already abused cunt.

A sharp, high pitched sound huffed out of you through the saliva-wet silken scarf that had been knotted between your teeth to keep your aching jaw uncomfortably open. You panted, shook and earned another punishing thrust.

Skin to skin, August was hot against your back, your arse, your thighs. He was so big, much bigger than you and he nearly covered your completely. You could feel the soft scratch of his chest hair against your shoulder blades when he pressed down upon you and curved a hand round the base of your throat.

Unable to hold up your own weight, you had been slipping, your knees splaying out like a weak kneed foal on the sweat damp sheets. He dragged you back to your original position, tipping your bottom up and your face down and he pushed deeper into you. You could feel his thick cock pressing mercilessly up against your cervix and then forced in even more.

Something inside you shifted and you gurgled, gripping the silk between your teeth.

Sweat and cum slithered down your inner thighs and saturated the sheets beneath your knees.

Too much. God it hurts. God, please. Please don’t stop!

August shushed you and tightened his hand on your neck.

‘Be a good,’ he murmured. ‘You asked for this, didn’t you?’

You were silent and when he gave you a shake you opened your eyes, watching the room swim amongst liquid blobs before your eyes.

He was right, you did ask for this. You knew speaking to him the way you had over dinner would, well, you knew that you had been poking the tiger.

‘Yes,’ you managed to pronounce clearly through the gag.

August leaned over you again. He had been holding himself still, letting your cunt quiver and squeeze frantically around his rock hard cock. You knew he loved when you fell to pieces with minimal effort on his part. It was his amuse bouche, it’s only purpose was to make you hungrier for him.

‘Are you ready, baby,’ August murmured against your ear, stroking the tip of his tongue over and around your earlobe before catching it between his teeth.

You shuddered and whined helplessly, wordlessly begging him for much needed release. August had promised to fuck you into delicious exhaustion and when August wanted to wreck your pussy, he didn’t hold back.

You felt him shift behind you and you closed your eyes, waiting for the bliss. It was slow at first, just a little jerk of his hips, a twist, a flick of a fingertip against your blood engorged clit and then it was harder, then faster and you clenched your hands into fists, pulling against the restraints, canting backwards, giving him full access to your inflamed body.

You could hear him growl and moan and the sound of him taking his pleasure with your body filled you with elation. He fucked you mercilessly, cock slippery and thick, filling your wet pussy just as you had asked. Your orgasm slammed hard into you and you screamed with reluctant desperation that your playtime would soon be over .

When August emptied himself into you, he held you still, working his cum deeper into you with long lazy strokes until his erection flagged and he let you go. You sprawled out onto the sheets, breathing hard, still trembling and wet and exhausted from your exertions.

You felt the bed dip and bounce a little when August climbed off of it. and you held still, half expecting him to undo your tethers. He didn’t. Instead you heard his footfalls disappear into the master bath and then, after he closed the door, the muffled sounds of the shower hitting the ceramic tiles.

Bastard, you thought, your arms twisting over each other above your head as you turned over onto your back. You wriggled to find a dry spot and lay there, staring up at the soft blue ceiling as the sweat cooled on your skin.

August returned to the bedside a few moments later, unlocked your cuffs and effortlessly scooped you off of the bed. He carried you to the master bath.

‘I’m not going to have any more trouble out of you, am I?’ he asked, a curl of a smile toying with the corner of his mouth.

Your own lips curved into an answering smile. 

‘I can’t make any promises.’


End file.
